Power Rangers Jungle Book
by twinsister27
Summary: Pre-series to Dino Charge, Post-movie to Jungle Book. What if Mowgli and Koda somehow were both in Amber Beach? Would they understand each other? AU so Mowgli can show up in Amber Beach instead of that man-village from the end of Jungle Book. I don't own anything except the adorable cover/Mowgli's picture.
1. Chapter 1: Young Boy

Chapter One: Young Boy

Mowgli looked around at the Man-village he ended up at. There were a lot of things. Not like rocks and sticks and trees-there were some of those-but there were things Mowgli had never seen before.

Like a rock that had something Mowgli wasn't sure he had ever seen before. There were pieces of something on a rock in certain formations and spaces. The humans around probably would know what it was. Only how would he learn what it said? Would anyone tell him? Humans all around him were making sound at each other and at things they held up to their ears, but he was not able to understand it.

Meanwhile, outside, Koda was looking in a tree when he saw something. Actually, Someone. It was a young boy with short black hair wearing red loincloth, who didn't seem to know where he was. Koda decided to approach the boy by walking up to him to not surprise him. Koda walked up to him and went down to the boy's height. Not sure if the boy knew English, Koda waved at him gently.

Mowgli saw a man wearing blue cloth around his chest and back and long black loincloth. He had longer hair than Mowgli and was much taller. He came over to Mowgli slowly to let him know he was not going to harm the boy. He put up his hand and moved it back and forth as a sign of greeting. Mowgli did it back to him. The man signaled for Mowgli to stay where he was. Mowgli nodded, and the man left.

Koda went into the base to find Kendall. When he found her, she was looking on her computer. "Kendall," he got her attention. "There….young boy….like me," he said. "Like you?" Kendall repeated. Koda nodded. "He not frozen. He outside. Is waiting for me. You come," Koda explained. Kendall logged off her computer and followed Koda outside.

Mowgli saw the man come back with a woman. Her hair was behind her head being held there somehow. She had an item in front of her eyes and had multiple cloths on her. She had a long piece of cloth on her that was dark in colour but not black. She had a white cloth on her chest and a black cloth over the white one. She had things on her feet.

Kendall smiled at the boy, to show that she meant no harm. He waved at her. She turned to Koda. "Does he know English?" Koda shook his head. "I do not know," he told her. "Okay," she said, tuning back to the boy. She waved at him and then put her hand out for him to take, to just see what he would do. If he took it, she would take him into the base.

Mowgli saw the woman turn to the man and say something Mowgli didn't understand. She reached a hand out for some reason. He was unsure of what to do, and put his hand carefully on hers.

Kendall was glad the boy took her hand, even if it took him a moment to know what to do. This reminded her of back when she and Chase first unthawed Koda and he didn't know anything about the new world. Only this was different, somehow. She led him to the base entrance, and Koda followed them.

Koda went to the base entrance with Kendall and the boy. "Show him," Kendall said to Koda, gesturing to the dinosaur head. Koda went and turned the tooth and went down the slide. Kendall led the boy up the boxes and he climbed them. Kendall got him onto the trapdoor part of the dinosaur's mouth and pointed to the tooth to get him into the base. The boy was scared from this.

Mowgli watched the man climb the boxes and go in the dinosaur mouth as the woman said something that Mowgli wasn't too sure what it was she said. The man touched something and the man disappeared. This freaked Mowgli out since he didn't know of the building below. The woman got him onto the dinosaur mouth and she pointed to the tooth. Mowgli wasn't sure if it had been from that one exact tooth that the man disappeared into the dinosaur mouth or just that general area. He shook his head and got off the dinosaur head and went down the boxes.

Kendall sighed as the boy went off the dinosaur head and down the boxes. Kendall gently grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave. On the solid ground, she waved again and pointed to herself. "Kendall," she said her name. She pointed to the boy. "Name?" she asked him for his name.

Mowgli felt the woman grab him by the arm, but not violently. It was more like she just wanted him to stay still. She waved again and pointed to herself, saying "Kendall." Thinking the woman was introducing herself to him, Mowgli figured he should probably do the same. "M…Mowgli," he said after a moment. "Kendall," he pointed at the woman. She nodded. "Mowgli," Kendall said back. He nodded.

Kendall found out the boy's name-Mowgli. She had to think about how to do this. She needed to get him down to the base now-it was hot out and while the boy was probably fine, Kendall wasn't. She needed to cool off. She also needed to get the boy inside before he became a public attraction that distracted people from the museum. She thought about this for a minute and then spoke carefully and slowly. "Mowgli. You go on board. Turn tooth. Go into cave," she told him. Well, the base looks like a cave.

Mowgli listened to Kendall. She said something about a cave. He knew what a cave was. Normally you don't turn a tooth to go into cave. He went onto the board again and turned the tooth nervously. He went down a piece of metal and was in…not a cave. It was like a cave, but it had things in it. The man was also in the cave.

Kendall came down after Mowgli went down. She pointed to Koda. "Koda," she introduced him. "Koda," Mowgli repeated, pointing at Koda. She nodded and smiled, to tell him he was right. "Koda," she got Koda's attention. "Mowgli," she gestured to the boy. "Mowgli," Koda repeated. Kendall nodded. With the boys now acquainted, Kendall wasn't sure what to do. "Koda. Can you try to teach him to talk? Simple words. I'll run a scan for Energems but I don't think he has one. I'll stay here," she said. Here meaning the base. Koda nodded so Kendall went to her computer.


	2. Chapter 2: Teach Him to Talk

I hope you have been reading this fanfic since I only have one person to reply to:

Djhago12: It is interesting, isn't it.

It is also three chapters long. Thanks to anyone who reviews, follows, or favourites, me or my story.

Chapter Two: Teach Him to Talk

Koda took the boy-Mowgli's-hand gently and led him over to a table to sit down. He wasn't sure how to teach someone how to talk-Kendall and Chase had taught him how to talk. "Hi," he said, waving. "Hi," he repeated, hoping the boy would know to repeat it. "Say 'hi,'" he instructed.

Mowgli was led over to sit down with the man, Koda. Koda said something, and said the same thing again. After he said the same thing three times, Mowgli figured that Koda wanted him to say what he had said. "Hi," he repeated to the man. The man smiled at him. "You," he pointed at Mowgli. "You name Mowgli. My name Koda," he said slowly and carefully. "You name Mowgli?" Mowgli repeated, confused. "No-my name Koda," Koda attempted to correct. "Mowgli," he pointed at Mowgli. "You Mowgli," Koda said. "Me Koda," he said.

Kendall finished the scan and found that the boy didn't have an Energem. She went over to the boys, who were being confused by 'you' and 'my'. "Mowgli," she interrupted them. "Say 'you'." "Sayoo," Mowgli said. Well….it wasn't wrong… "You." Kendall said. "You," she kept repeating until Mowgli repeated it back. "You?" he had a confused expression. "I am Kendall," she spoke to him. "You are Mowgli," she said slowly, trying not to confuse him. Kendall got an idea. "Koda," she said, shifting her attention.

Koda heard Kendall say his name. "Yes Kendall?" he asked. "Can you go up to the café and get some burgers? You can get some for yourself, but bring enough so you can share with Mowgli," she said. "Oh-and get me some fries," she added. Koda nodded and went to do so.

Kendall shifted her attention to Mowgli, who found Koda's cave and went in when unsupervised for ten seconds. He was looking at the pictures, particularly of the monsters like Fury that Koda had drawn. "Bagheera?" he said quietly pointing at a picture of a sabre tooth tiger.

Koda came back down with about ten burgers and six orders of fries. He put down the food as he saw Mowgli in his cave looking at his petroglyphs. He said something Koda hadn't heard. "What was that Mowgli?" Koda asked the younger boy. Mowgli pointed at the picture. "Sabre tooth tiger," Koda told him. "Kendall-got food," Koda informed her.

"Good," Kendall said as she led Mowgli over to the burgers. "Okay now. We need to get you, Mowgli, to learn to talk and it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let Koda eat some too so…" Kendall was talking mostly to herself. She unwrapped a burger. "Mowgli. This is a burger. Food," she explained slowly, hoping Mowgli caught all of it. "Foo," he repeated. "Food," Kendall corrected him before continuing. "Want to try a bite?" she asked, still talking at an amazingly slow speed. She handed it to him. She gave one to Koda, who demonstrated how to eat it.

Mowgli listened to Kendall and she showed him something she called a Burger. Food. He repeated it, and she patiently corrected him. He saw Koda eat the Burger. Mowgli had a small bite, and then took a bigger bite. Kendall took it back from him, making him pout at her.

Kendall took the burger back from Mowgli so the boy wouldn't eat it all and then do that with every burger. "Say 'burger,'" she told him. Yes, she knew bribery via food was a bad way to teach him to talk, but whatever works. "Burer," he said. "Burger," she said again, stressing the g. "Bur-ger," Mowgli said slowly. Kendall gave him back the burger to let him have another bite. She took it back for another word. "Bite," she said.

Mowgli got that one, Bite, easily, but wasn't sure what she was doing, taking the burger away. She let him eat it again-bite it again, oh. That's what. Kendall must be teaching him…something. He wasn't sure what he was learning.

Kendall saw that Koda had eaten his half plus one more burger of the food. "Koda. No more burgers. Share," she told the caveman. "Shawe," Mowgli repeated, not quite getting the r, but somewhat getting it in a w. "Share," Kendall said, glad Mowgli was now repeating everything she was saying. She let him finish his first burger.

After a few hours, Kendall had managed to teach Mowgli the words who, are, what, yes, no, is, as, why, he, she, I, burger, bite, share, food, when, to, from, where, good, bad, fries, you, hi, hello, my and me; along with her and Koda's names, and when Chase came down at closing-amazed at there being another 'caveman but not a caveman' as he said-she introduced him. "What will we do with him?" Chase asked. "Well, I'm going to teach him to talk, and I guess he can stay here for a while, at least," Kendall explained.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are We Going to Do?

A/N: Well, here we are. It is now the final Chapter. I hope you liked the story! Thanks to anyone who Follows, Favourites, or Reviews, me or my story.

Chapter Three: What Are We Going to Do With Him

"Do you know where he's from?" Chase questioned. "…no, but I can ask. Mowgli," Kendall got the young boy's attention. "Where are you from?" she asked in words he thankfully all knew. He walked over to the slide and pointed up. "Outside?" Koda guessed. "If we take him outside he can show us," Chase figured.

They took Mowgli outside and to the area where Koda had found him. "Where are you from?" Kendall asked Mowgli again. Mowgli pointed to…the ocean. "From far away?" Koda asked. Mowgli nodded after a moment. He pointed to the grass, trees, and rocks. "Where all lot," he said. "There are a lot of trees there?" Chase figured out. "Like…the jungle?" Kendall figured out. "He's from the jungle?" Chase repeated, surprised. "Well…he acts like Koda, doesn't know English, and says there are a lot of trees all around there, so it seems pretty accurate," Kendall explained.

"So….what are we going to do with him?" Chase asked. "I don't know. Get him to be more civilized and send him to a foster care home? We can't send him back to the jungle," Kendall answered.

Two weeks passed, and Chase and Kendall had every intention of sending him to a foster care. Then, as they got back from clothes shopping on a day the museum was closed; because Mowgli clearly needed clothes. As they got back to the museum, Kendall decided to pitch this topic carefully.

They went down to the base, and Kendall sat down with Mowgli. "Mowgli. You from jungle," she reminded him. He nodded. "You cannot go back to jungle. Very bad to go back," she told him slowly, needing to think about what to say. "Why?" Mowgli asked. "Well…big animals, attack you, you hurt," she explained. "I…from there," Mowgli told here. "I grow there, I can go…back," Mowgli argued. "You came here. There must be reason," Kendall told him.

"…Shere Khan," Mowgli remembered. "What?" Kendall didn't hear. "Tiger," Mowgli explained. "He…hate me and make me…leave," Mowgli remembered. "Then why would you go back?" Kendall was confused. "I…miss it. All different here," Mowgli said as Koda and Chase came in with burgers and fries.

"Want food?" Koda asked Mowgli as he set down the food. This distracted both the caveman and the not-caveman from the discussion that was about to get really heavy. "We should eat," Kendall admitted as she and Chase grabbed food before Koda and Mowgli ate everything.

After everyone was done eating, Kendall brought up the subject again to Chase, privately. "Chase, I was wondering if you could try to tell Mowgli why he can't go back to the jungle. I tried earlier, and he said he misses it. Also, speak slower so he can understand you," Kendall informed him. "Okay, Kendall. I mean Ms. Morgan,"

Chase went over to Mowgli. "Hey. Why would you want to go back to the jungle?" Chase asked Mowgli slowly. "My…friends there. Miss them," Mowgli answered quietly. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not from around here. I'm from New Zealand, another country," Chase told the younger boy. Mowgli shook his head. "You…speak good. Know way around," the younger boy said. "That is true. However, I was not born in this country. I was born all the way across the world," Chase explained.

"You came here. There must be reason?" Mowgli repeated what Kendall had said earlier. "Yeah, because I wanted to move to the states, and then I got work here," Chase answered. "What work?" Mowgli asked. "Work is what earns people here money. Money is needed to buy things, like houses and food."

"I work?" Mowgli asked. "No, you're too young to work. Though kids your age usually are in-" Chase got an idea. "School!" "What school?" Mowgli asked. "Kendall! I got an idea!" Chase ignored him. "What's your idea?" Kendall asked. "What if Mowgli got into a foster home, and sent him to a Special Needs school? He would qualify, right?" "Well…he would, but by that reasoning Koda would go to school too," Kendall said. "Well…Koda's too old to go to school, and wouldn't want to, anyways," Chase said. "I don't think homeschooling a foster kid is legal," Kendall said, googling it. "No, it isn't. Though he could still be in a Special Need program," Kendall said.

As Kendall went to go explain and ask Mowgli about all this, Chase went on her computer to search up foster homes. He came across a foster home that specialized in watching foster kids who qualified for special needs, and there was a Special Needs school a short school bus ride away. "Kendall," Chase called out as Kendall finished explaining to Mowgli about all of this. "Think this would work?" he showed her the site. "It looks pretty good…I'll contact the foster parents to ask, but I think they would accept him," Kendall looked over the site.

On the main page, there was a picture of the current foster kids and parents. The caption explained the disability each had. There were two kids in special wheelchairs, three which had a degree of Autism, and one with Down syndrome. "Would he be okay with going there?" Chase asked. "He said he would want to know other people," Kendall clicked on the pictures of the house. "Look, they have such a big yard!" she showed Mowgli. "Do you want to go there?" "Yes," he said certain.

Kendall contacted the foster house on the phone, and described Mowgli and what he knew and what medical disorders he (technically) had. She said that he wasn't raised by humans, and that he would like to know other people. She included the fact that he would be very curious about a lot of things, and very surprised or scared by basic things until he got used to them. They told Kendall that they would be happy to accept him, and he could move in after about a week, so the kids could get used to the idea (they said they call all the fosters 'kids' regardless of age, since they act so young). Kendall said that would be okay with her, and she went to tell Mowgli.

Mowgli was actually rather excited to learn he would be able to meet other 'kids like him' and he said that he wanted to 'make a present' for when they came. "Okay. Do you want to draw something?" Kendall asked. She told him what drawing was, and he agreed to do that. He said Kendall, Chase, and Koda couldn't see it until they came. Kendall gave him some crayons and left him alone, sending Koda off to work so he wouldn't eat any crayons.

"Kendall?" Mowgli asked after a while. "How make…name on paper?" he asked. Kendall got a spare piece of paper and helped him write her name, his, Koda and Chase's. "Thanks!" he smiled and went back to the picture, not letting her see it.

When the big day came, Mowgli got on red shorts and a blue shirt. When they showed up to take him to the foster house, Mowgli finally gave Chase and Koda both a hug and Kendall…the picture he made. With a hug. She smiled at the present. She had never thought that he would make a goodbye gift. It was so cute.

He had drawn Kendall, Chase, Koda, and Mowgli, with their name written underneath them. It was so cute and thoughtful. She laughed when she saw he had drawn what must be shoes on her and Chase's feet, and not on him or Koda.

Kendall showed Chase and Koda the picture. "Look at how big Kendall's glasses are!" Chase laughed. For the only time ever, Kendall didn't correct him.


End file.
